A Gift
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't like being handed things. That's a well known fact. Here's one time he doesn't mind. Now a series of one-shots. Tony/Pepper centric, with some of the team thrown in. No plot really, just fluff, pure and simple. I don't update this one regularly, unless I need a break from mythology, so be warned. Sorry for the waiting!
1. A Gift

"Tony, look, she's waking up." Pepper said, excited. Tony leaned over to see his daughter open her eyes after taking her very first nap. Pepper tucked the blanket a little more securely around the squirming child. Madison Nevaeh Stark was the most precious thing the couple had ever seen. She had her father's dark hair, and her mother's blue eyes. She had perfect little hands, with fingernails not much bigger than a pinhead, slightly chubby cheeks, and pink rosebud lips.

"Do you want to hold her, Tony?" Pepper asked innocently. Tony's eyes widened.

"I'd probably drop her, or not hold her correctly…" he said. He wanted to hold her so badly, but he was scared. That surprised him. Tony Stark, (Iron Man for all intents and purposes) scared of holding a little baby? His own flesh and blood, no less. Pepper seemed to sense the hesitation.

"No you won't. Here, sit down, and I'll hand her to you." Tony sat down.

"Pepper, you know I don't like being handed things." Pepper chuckled.

"Okay, then, think of it as me giving you something. Does that make it any better?" Tony thought about it for a second, and nodded meekly. Pepper leaned over, making sure that Maddie's head was supported by Tony's elbow. Tony sat back once his daughter was safely ensconced in his arms. The baby whimpered slightly, but settled in with a satisfied sigh. Her wide eyes seemed entranced by the glow of the arc reactor beneath Tony's shirt.

"I think she likes me." Tony said, smiling at the miniature face peeking out from the blankets. Pepper smiled.

"Of course she does. You're her daddy. So, is it really so bad?" Tony bounced Maddie softly.

"No, not really. I could get used to this." His mind was spinning. During the previous nine months, he had thought that there would be nothing to being a father, but now that the child was actually here, it all became real. And reality scared him. What if something happened to him or Pepper? Who would take care of his little girl? Or worse yet, what if something happened to her? How would he ever survive? Tears stung his eyes. He had to be there for her, and he had no example to follow. He would be trying to figure it out on his own. One of the tears ran down his cheek.

"Tony, are you all right?" Pepper asked, slightly amused. She knew what was going through his mind though.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Tony grinned. Madison whimpered again, this time not settling down. Tony looked scared senseless.

"Don't freak out. She's just hungry, probably." She said reassuringly.

"Well, I can't do much about that, now can I?" he said staring at the squalling child in his arms.

"Watch it!" Pepper replied, laughing. She reached for her baby, lifting her from Tony's arms. Tony was both relieved and sad to let her go. Maddie seemed to sense that it was her mom holding her, and calmed right down.

"Maddie is officially a mama's girl." He said jokingly. Pepper gave him a look that said 'You know that's right!' "I'll be right back, okay. I'm gonna tell the others the good news." He stepped into the waiting room, and pulled out his cell phone. He texted Bruce, and then forwarded the message to Steve.

_It's a girl. Madison Nevaeh Stark. 6 lbs. 4 oz, 22 in. Mother and baby are doing fine. Pass it on to Nat and Legolas. _

He clicked the phone shut, and stared at the wall across from him. He made a vow to himself then and there. He would not fail his daughter as he felt his father had failed him.


	2. First Steps

Tony sat back on the sofa. Maddie was playing contentedly on a blanket off to the side. It had been a long day. Pepper was still at her meeting, and Tony had been watching his daughter all day without help. He was proud of himself. All the fear he'd felt the day she was born was starting to fade. At least the little stuff was. There was always the fear that something would happen to either Maddie, or Pepper and himself.

Tony stood up to go himself a glass of water. He really wanted something stronger, but with Pepper gone, he didn't want to set a bad example. He and Pepper had both agreed it would be better for him to try to cut back on how much he drank. When he came back into the room, Maddie was no longer on her blanket. All the fears came back at once.

"Maddie?" No answer. _What makes you think she's gonna answer? She's just a baby, she doesn't understand when to answer back._ He walked around the living room, panicking. "Come on, little girl, where are you?" He heard a clatter in one of the rooms down the hall. He ran towards the sound. There was another crash, and he knew it was coming from Maddie's room. The light wasn't on, but the door was cracked open slightly. Tony opened it carefully, and flipped the light on. Maddie glanced up at her daddy, and squealed in delight when she recognized him. Tony scooped her up in his arms, breathing a gusty sigh of relief. Maddie reached up and tried to grab at his goatee. Tony grinned.

"What were you doing in there all by yourself? Huh? You scared me there, sweetheart. Don't do that again." Maddie seemed nonplussed by the scolding tone. Then it hit him. Maddie had gotten into her room by herself. How? He kissed the top of her head, and set her down to see what she would do. She stared up at him for a second, and then pulled herself onto her hands and knees, and took off down the hall. Tony shook his head in disbelief.

Maddie was crawling.

If only Pepper had been here for that. He flipped his phone open and dialed. Pepper would be out of her meeting by now, he was pretty sure. He followed the little girl.

"Tony? Is something wrong?" Pepper answered the phone. Tony laughed.

"No, nothing's wrong. Maddie just figured out how to crawl." Pepper sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh, that's great! I wish I'd been able to see that." Tony smiled.

"I'll send you a video, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at the airport, okay?"

"See you then. Bye"

"Bye." Tony clicked his phone shut, and turned on the camera. He picked up Maddie and held the camera up so that her face filled the frame.

"Maddie crawling, at 7 months, in three…two…one…" He set the baby down and filmed her as she crawled away. He followed her and watched in amazement as she hoisted herself up onto her feet, using the coffee table as a crutch. Holding onto the edge, she walked around the entire thing. When she reached the starting point, she looked up at the camera. Her two-toothed grin made Tony crack up. He couldn't believe it. She had walked! He picked her up.

"Okay, Maddie, say hi to Mama." Maddie tried to eat the phone instead. Tony freed the phone from her grasp. "Sorry 'bout that, Pep. I guess she's done wowing us for the day. We love you." He stopped filming and hit send.

Pepper glanced over at the phone when it started vibrating. She opened it and waited for the video to download. Once it was ready, she hit play. An involuntary gasp escaped when she saw her daughter walking around the coffee table like a pro. The end of the video brought tears. She missed her husband and daughter. She texted Tony.

**I thought you said she was crawling! :) Love you too. Give Maddie a kiss for me.**

She put the phone back on the nightstand and turned out the lights.


	3. Thor and Loki meet Maddie

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea when babies start talking, but since Tony's a genius, surely some of that must have been passed on to Maddie. And yes, Loki (reformed!Loki) is in this chapter. Thanks to the lovely reviewers and followers, and everyone who faved it! It makes me smile. This one's really short, but hopefully it's not too horrible. Review! Suggestions are welcome.**

"Who's this?" Thor asked, noticing Maddie tripping by. Tony glanced up from the text he was sending.

"My daughter, Madison. You haven't been introduced yet, have you?" Thor shook his head mutely. Tony scooped the little girl up into his arms, much to the child's delight.

"Maddie, meet your Uncle Thor." Maddie reached out and grabbed a fistful of Thor's hair. He winced in pain, but laughed. With a happy gurgle, Maddie released her prize.

"She certainly is a fearless little maiden, that much is certain. Loki, come see her!" Loki stood up from his spot, and eyed the child with interest.

"I need to go see if Pepper needs some help. Could you watch her for a bit?" Thor nodded. Tony handed Maddie over to Thor, and walked out the door. Maddie started crying. Thor looked frightened.

"What is wrong with her? What did I do?

"Thor, you're holding her wrong. Here, let me show you." The god of mischief took the child from his brother's arms and tucked her securely against his side, his left arm acting as a seat, and his right hand against her back holding her upright. She sniffed, and the crying ceased. She nestled her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. Loki smiled, no sarcasm or malice tainting his expression. Thor shook his head in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Loki bounced the little girl slightly.

"I'm not sure, but apparently she likes me more than you." he quipped. Thor took the good-natured jab with a grain of salt.

"Ever the wit of the family, brother." He said. Maddie glanced over at Thor again. She pointed at him. Loki watched her curiously.

"I wonder if she can talk?" he said. "Say 'Thor'." He said quietly. Maddie stared at him, trying to comprehend it.

"FOR!" she squealed. Loki glanced up at his brother. Thor chuckled.

"Good job. Now say, 'Loki'." Thor coaxed. Maddie shook her head, grinning. Loki hefted her up, trying to get her in a more comfortable position. "Come on, say 'Loki'." Maddie wrinkled her nose.

"Puny dod." She said, clapping her hands. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I suppose Bruce taught you that one." Maddie giggled, and grabbed a big handful of his hair, and yanked. "Oww! What on earth was that for?" he asked as he disentangled her fingers from his hair. Maddie sensed that he wasn't exactly happy with her, and her eyes got really big, and sad. "No, no, no, no, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell, but that really hurt." Maddie ignored his explanation, and her plaintive wail was audible throughout the tower. Tony came back into the room.

"Why is my daughter crying?" he asked, threateningly. Loki set Maddie down and watched her toddle over to her father. Tony picked her up.

"I didn't mean to make her cry…she pulled my hair, and it took me by surprise." Tony gave him a withering glare.

"That's no excuse." Thor glanced over at Loki.

"You're on you own for this one, brother." he said. Then he left. Loki turned from his brother's retreating form to a glaring Tony.

"I can explain…" he said weakly.


	4. Maddie and Uncle Bruce

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! My plot bilgesnipe ran away for a while there, and I have only recently managed to bring them back home. Hopefully this makes up for the wait! **

"Thanks, Bruce, for doing this on such short notice." Pepper said as she pulled her coat on. Bruce shrugged.

"No problem. I think we'll get along fine." He glanced over at Maddie, who was peaceably gnawing on the teething ring in her playpen. "You both deserve a night out." Tony came into the room, straightening his tie.

"If by night out, you mean excessive publicity, and a benefit dinner, yeah, this is going to positively romantic." He said, leaning down to kiss Pepper. Bruce stepped over to the playpen. Maddie stared up at him, trying to decide whether he posed a threat or no. She apparently thought he was all right. Tony and Pepper both walked out the door, leaving Bruce with Maddie.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, now, kiddo." Maddie stared at him with wide eyes. She raised her arms up as though she wanted to be picked up, so Bruce complied, rather than make her cry.

"Hey, little girl. It's okay. They're gonna come back really soon." Maddie sniffed pitifully. Bruce saw a photo album sitting on the table, and carried Maddie over to it. Maybe looking at pictures of her mommy and daddy would make her not feel so scared. He set her on his knee and flipped through the book. A picture of Tony and Pepper on their wedding day was the first page. Maddie put a small hand on it.

"Ma-ma!" she cooed. Bruce grinned.

"That's right. And who's this?" he asked, pointing at Tony.

"Da! Wock-a-woll" she squealed, clapping.

"Dad, yeah. What was the last thing you said?" Maddie stared at him a second, and repeated slowly, in a manner oh-so-similar to Tony:

"Wock-a-woll!" Bruce had to stifle his laughter.

"Rock and roll?" he asked. Maddie grinned. Bruce shrugged and turned the page.

"Okay, so do you know this guy?" Maddie shook her head. Bruce shifted her in his lap.

"Okay, his name is Thor. Can you say 'Thor'?" Maddie looked confused for a moment.

"For." Bruce nodded and pointed to the man in green and black standing next to him.

"Who he?" Maddie asked. Bruce grinned.

"He's a puny god." Maddie cocked her head to one side, trying to comprehend it.

"Puny dod?" Bruce nodded.

"His real name's Loki, but if you ever meet him, call him 'puny god', okay?"

" 'kay." Maddie slid down from Bruce's lap and toddled over to her bookshelf, and came back with a couple different books. Bruce gladly took them and began reading to her.

* * *

Later when Tony and Pepper came back, they found Bruce asleep on the couch, with Maddie sprawled across his chest.

"I should really take a picture of this…" Tony said contemplatively. Pepper elbowed him in the ribs.

"But it's so sweet…" She considered it a moment. "Yeah, you should."


	5. Story Time!

**A/N: Another Thor and Loki babysitting chapter. Fluff to make up for the delay. I've just recently gotten a job, so my updates will probably be sporadic at best. Enjoy anyway!**

Thor and Loki found themselves faced with a dilemma. Maddie refused to go to bed. Tony and Pepper had left them in charge of Maddie while they went out to dinner. The evening had gone smoothly. Maddie had eaten her dinner without complaint, she hadn't gotten into anything she wasn't supposed to…but at the mere mention of 'night-night', she burst into tears.

Thor picked her up, attempting to soothe her, but was rewarded with a fresh round of tears. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hand her over, Thor." Tucking her against his side, as he had before, he bounced her in his arms. She quieted for a moment.

"See, it's okay. I'd cry if he picked me up, too." Loki said conspiratorially. Maddie buried her face in his shoulder. "Let's see if you'll fall asleep for me…" He set her in the crib. Maddie stared up at him, completely heartbroken by this betrayal. Loki watched her, recognizing the emotion behind the look, even if the child couldn't speak. Quiet whimpers drifted up from the mattress.

Surprisingly, Thor was the one who came up with the solution.

"Brother, perhaps reading her a story would calm her down enough for sleep?" Loki mentally cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Of course! Madison, would you like a story?" Maddie glanced up at Loki with those big tear-filled eyes, and nodded. Loki smiled slightly, and lifted the sniffling child out of the crib.

"Very well, do you want to pick which one?" He set her gently on the floor, and she toddled over to the bookshelf, and pulled out a bright orange book with white words. She handed it to Loki, and grinned. Loki stepped over to the rocking chair in the corner, and sat down. Maddie clambered up onto his lap, and waited for the tale to begin. Loki read aloud.

"Green Eggs and Ham…" Loki wrinkled his brow at this odd title, but kept reading. Maddie seemed entranced by his voice, nearly nodding off. But no sooner had Loki read the last words, she woke back up.

"Another!" she squealed, clapping her hands. Loki sighed.

"You've been spending too much time with Thor, my dear. This will never do." She pulled another book off the shelf. Loki shook his head in exasperation, but he didn't deny her. He examined the cover. Did he really have to read this foolishness again?

"The Cat in the Hat?" Maddie giggled, and clapped her hands, and his icy heart melted. "Fine. Only for you, little one." Maddie pointed to the first row of words.

"Read da book!" she demanded. Loki smirked.

"As you command, milady." She gave him a scathing stare, which rather surprised him. "Yes, yes, I'll read it!" He shifted her to a more comfortable position on his lap, and began reading again. There were several others, which Loki barely dragged himself through, but Maddie seemed to enjoy it. The words did have pleasant rhythm, but they were complete and utter nonsense.

Finally, after half an hour of reading this nonsense, Maddie nodded off. Loki carried her over to the crib, and tucked her in. She didn't wake up, which was a small mercy. Loki watched her for a moment, and then left. Thor glanced up when he walked into the living room.

"Is she asleep?" Loki nodded.

"Yes, at last. She is a lovely child, but she is nearly as stubborn as her father."

"I'm glad you think that Reindeer Games." Loki's head whipped around and he saw Tony and Pepper standing in the doorway. Pepper was smiling, and Tony was trying to keep a straight face.

"What I meant to say was that she seems to possess an extraordinary power of will. Of iron, as it were…"

"Don't bother, Loki. I know what you meant. So, how was she?" Tony asked, laughing. Thor raised an eyebrow.

"All was going smoothly until we tried to get her to sleep." He reported solemnly. Pepper grinned as she drifted across the living room to go check on her daughter.

"That sounds about right." She said. Loki held up his hand.

"I have one question, though." Tony glanced over at the demigod.

"Seriously, raising your hand?" Loki scowled.

"What in the Nine Realms is a Wocket, and why would I have one in my pocket?"

**A/N: Let me just say that this chapter was random. I've never really been much of a Dr. Seuss fan, but I was commenting to my sister that maybe I'd like it more as an audiobook and then only if Tom Hiddleston was reading it. I could seriously listen to him reading a phonebook. His voice is amazing.**


	6. Maddie Meets the Spies

**A/N: As per Olympus97's request, I bring you a flashback chapter with Clint's first interactions with Maddie. And because they're just so awesome together, Natasha's going to show up as well. I hope it meets expectations! Enjoy.**

Pepper glanced around the room. It was a complete disaster. Maddie was becoming much more active (human tornado would be an apt description), and it was a struggle to keep up with her. So, when the elevator dinged, she heaved an exasperated sigh. The doors slid open to reveal Clint and Natasha.

"Come on in, guys." She said. Maddie glanced up at the visitors, and quickly went back to her own business. Natasha smiled, and squatted down to get on Maddie's level.

"Hey there, Maddie." Maddie ignored her. Pepper scooped the little girl up in her arms.

"Say hi to your Aunt Tasha." She glanced over at the spy to make sure she didn't object to the title. "You don't mind, do you?" Natasha smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's fine." She reached out her hand, hoping that Maddie might give her a high-five, but no, Maddie had to play shy. Pepper brushed her daughter's bangs back from her face.

"You were talking to me earlier. What's wrong, baby girl?" Maddie buried her face in her mama's shoulder. Clint grinned and helped Natasha get back up.

"She's stubborn like Tony, that's for sure." Pepper smiled.

"That she is, but I'm hoping it's just a phase…"

"Not likely." Tony chimed in from the doorway. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you too Stark." Maddie looked up to see her dad, and her eyes lit up.

"Da!" she giggled, reaching out her arms. Tony snatched her out of Pepper's arms, and swung her up into the air, before hugging her, and tickling her cheek with his goatee. Maddie gave a delighted shriek and put both hands on his chin, pushing his face away from hers.

"Why are being so shy, sweetheart? The spies only want to say hi. They never met you before." Tony said with a confidential air. Maddie smiled.

"Hi." She said before trying to get out of Tony's arms. Tony set her on her feet and watched her stagger towards Natasha. She threw her arms around the assassin's leg. Natasha tensed a little, but she was smiling.

"Hey." She leaned down to pick her up. Maddie didn't make any move to stop her, and seemed happy with the change. Clint smiled at the sight of Natasha holding a child. Natasha noticed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Clint. You know I can't have kids." A note of bitterness lingered in her voice. She hated the fact that even if she wanted to, she couldn't have a family.

"I know, Tasha." He replied softly. Maddie, sensing Natasha's sadness gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"A' better?" she chirped. Natasha smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Not all the way, but it helps. Thanks kiddo." Maddie clapped her hands. She glanced over at Clint.

"Go see?" Natasha smiled.

"You want to see Clint?" Maddie nodded. Clint held out his arms. Natasha smiled as she handed the little girl over.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Clint said as he shifted her in his arms. He glanced over at Pepper. "You say she was talking?" Pepper shrugged.

"Gibberish, mostly, but she's working on it. She can say 'mom' and 'da', but that's about it." Clint smiled.

"Hey, Maddie, can you say 'Hawkeye'?" Maddie merely stared at him, confused. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Multiple syllables might be a bit much for her to understand, Clint. Don't frustrate her." Clint nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Natasha. Bruce got her to call Loki 'puny god'. She's a smart kid." Tony said, chuckling. Clint nodded.

"Good job then, kiddo. But can you say 'Hawkeye'?" Maddie cocked her head to one side.

"You…Hawk?" she asked. Obviously, it was a question. Clint nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yep. I'm Hawkeye." Maddie crossed her arms, her confusion growing.

"Why she…" she pointed to Natasha, "…call you Cwint?"


	7. Flashback: The Engagement

**A/N: Because I love Pepperony, here's a flashback to before Maddie was born. And yeah, I've updated this twice today…But don't expect it to be the new normal. I felt really inspired to write this for some odd reason. Knowing the way Tony and Pepper bicker, it was just so fun to write…Enjoy!**

Pepper heaved an exasperated sigh. She had just gotten back from D.C. earlier that afternoon, but there had been no sign of Tony all day.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to use an override code.

"It appears Mr. Stark is in his workshop. Would you like me to alert him of your presence?"

"No, thanks, Jarvis. Can you tell me what he's been doing?" The AI seemed to pause.

"He said it was 'top secret'. I'm afraid I cannot divulge any details."

"Okay, tell him I'd like to talk to him."

"He says he'll be up in a little while."

Half an hour later, Tony walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Pep. How was your day?" He leaned down to kiss her, but she put up her hand.

"Explain yourself." Tony did a double take.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper shook her head.

"I was away for three days. I get back from the board meeting, and you're nowhere in sight?"

"I was working on something kind of important…" Pepper stopped midstride.

"Important?" Tony closed his eyes, wishing he'd thought about the wording a little more.

"It pertains to you, if you'd just let me…" Pepper turned around to face him.

"Why do I bother coming back?" she asked. Tony thought it might be best to keep silent for now. "I understand that you can't be bothered with little things like keeping Stark Industries from running itself into the ground, but the least you could do is show a little appreciation. Why do I bother?"

Tony stared at her like he'd just been slapped. She felt like a horrible human being. Seriously, she hated it when he looked at her like that.

"Tony, please don't give me that look…" Tony shrugged.

"So, you're leaving?" he said. He looked absolutely lost at the very idea.

"No, I didn't say that…" Tony immediately became defensive.

"Oh, so how am I supposed to take it, Pep? Tell me what I have to do." He asked, his eyes pleading, but he was trying to hide it.

"Tell me whether or not you're serious about this relationship! Is it that hard, Tony?"

"What are you talking about? This is the longest relationship I've had with any woman, Pepper, you should know this."

"Yes, but what do you expect to get out of this relationship, other than what you've already been getting? Do you love me, or do you just love what I do for you?" Pepper finally managed. Tony glanced down at his feet.

"I love _you_, Pepper. Why are you even questioning that?"

"I don't know. Tony, I know you might not want…" her voice broke, and she looked over at the wall, trying not to cry. Tony was at her side in seconds, tilting her face up to look him in the eye.

"Want what, Pepper? What is it you want? Tell me." He looked so earnest and was being so gentle that she felt guilty.

"I want a family, and if you don't want to be tied down like that, I understand…" Tony started laughing softly. She felt a couple tears slide down her cheeks. Tony wiped them away with his thumb, careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper…" he said, smiling. He pulled her into his arms. "Is that what this is about?" He held her at arms length for a moment.

"Tony, don't mock me…" He shook his head.

"Pep, I'm not mocking you. Seriously, is that what's been bugging you?"

"Yeah…" Tony pulled her close again, kissing the top of her head.

"You know I'd move heaven and earth for you, if I could."

"I know." He guided her over to the couch, and made her sit. He put an arm around her shoulders and leaned back on the cushions, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Pepper found a comfortable position in his arms.

"A family, huh?" he said finally, glancing down at her. Pepper nodded.

"Yeah." Tony rubbed her back gently, staring off into space.

"A couple kids running around the tower?"

"Maybe, if that's what happens." Tony smiled.

"And deal with what may possibly be a mini-genius?"

"Even if the kid takes after you. But what if it's the other way around?" Pepper asked.

"That'd be great too. The world could use a few more smart, sweet, drop-dead gorgeous redheads."

"Thanks." Pepper said, laughing.

"This is seriously what you want?" Tony answered. He sounded sincere.

"Yes. It is."

"Well..." he began contemplatively, "...if that's what you want, we're going to do this right. Starting with…" he reached into his pocket. "…A ring." He held the small velvet box in front of her. She gasped, and sat up straight.

"Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" Pepper was speechless. Tony grinned when he saw her face. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Pepper threw her arms around him.

"Yes!" She was laughing. This was good. Tony kissed her gently on the cheek. She backed up a little bit, looking him in the eye. "You were planning that all along, weren't you? This was the 'top-secret' thing Jarvis was talking about?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Guilty as charged." Pepper playfully slapped him. "Does it fit? I can get it resized if you want…" he offered. Pepper shook her head, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's perfect." She said.


End file.
